The Fans Guide To Sams Chick Flick Moments: SC
by Dude-It's-Sam-Not-Sammy
Summary: Sequel to “You Better Wake”. Dean and John are alive and in the hospital. Sam has his chance to set things right. Will he? Told by Sam, in 1st person.
1. Here We Go

The Fans Guide To Sam's Chick Flick Moments:The Second Chance

Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned the show, I would be writing episodes right now.

Warnings: "Devil's Trap" and the mystery that is Sam.

**A/N: **I also give thanks to SM for being beta and checking for errors. Thanx, SM. Also when Dean talks it's **Bold** and in quotes. But you'll know whenever he says something. Sam's thoughts, again are in _Italics_. And you should know when Sam talks, because it's in first person. He'll usually think something be for he says anything. When John talks it's normal, So are outside people. But When John talks, he's with Sam and/or Dean only.

(Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep...)

_What IS that noise?... Beeps? Oh, right. The hospital. _

_I open my eyes to have; Surprise, surprise, blinding lights from the ceiling shining down on me. I close my eyes slightly. I try to turn my neck, but for some reason, can't._

"**Sammy? Sammy, wake up."**

_It's Dean. He's in a wheel chair, next to my bed. He looks worried, I should answer him._ "It's Sam, you jerk." _I manage to say, even though my voice sounds dry and hoarse. Dean laughs. He looks relived._

"**Alright...Bitch."**

_A few minutes later a doctor comes in._

"Well Mr. Joel," the doc say's "Seems like you, your dad, and your cousin, here are extremely lucky to have gotten out of that crash with minimal injury."

_When I hear dad's name, I look up._

"Dad, is he..." _I start but was cut off by Dean._

"**He's fine. We were taking turns watching you."**

"Well Mr. Joel,"

_Dean coughs at that, but I easily see he's trying not to laugh. What's so funny?_

"The Neck Brace will be on for one or two more days. But it'll be off soon."

_Neck Brace? Well that explains why I can't move my neck._

"Mr. Joel,"

_Again, Dean tries not to laugh._

"would you like me to find John and bring him here?

"_I nod. A few seconds later, he's gone. Dean however is still smiling." _

"Dean, Why are you smiling?

"**Because it's funny."** _He replies_

"_I know it's a trap, but I take the bait anyways."_

"What's funny?"

"**Nothing... Mr. Haley Joel." **

_Dean starts laughing. Nice. _"You have a real twisted sense of humor, you know that Dean?"

"**Ah well, I try." **

_I wonder what his 'name' is..._

"Than what's Your name, I can't keep calling you "cousin", now can I?"

_Dean mumbles something I can't quite hear._

"What?

"**I said Dean Forester..."**

_Wait and he's bothering ME about MY name?_

"As in "Gilmore Girls" Dean Forester?"

"**How would you know?" **

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

_Just like the Doc said; 10 minuets later he returns with dad. He comes in using crutches. But from the looks of it, he won't need them much longer. He sits in a chair next to where Dean is._

"How ya, feeling Sammy?"

_I laugh and reply,_

"Like I was hit by a Semi."

_Dean and dad both laugh._

"Hey, dad?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have I been out?" _Dad looks at Dean before he answers me._

"3 weeks Sammy," _he say's _"3 weeks."

_My mouth must have been hanging open slightly, because Dean reaches over and closes it._

"**Flies, Sammy. You won't need to eat for a week if you keep your mouth open like that."**

"But how..." _Dad cut me off._

"They said you were in a coma. Which you shouldn't have been, because you were farthest away. You should have woken up 5 days after we we're brought in. You didn't. We we're worried."

_Wonder if I should tell them. They deserve to know. Besides, if I'm going to set things right; now's as good a time as any. Dean's going to be SO pissed..._

"It's called an "In between". Well, I call it that, but that's what it is. A place between here and nowhere. Where you have everything and nothing."

_Dean was about to say something, but dad cut him off._

"Wait , so you knew about this "In between" thing and didn't say anything! I realize I wasn't around lately, but you could have told your brother!"

_I turn toward Dean he looks a little hurt... If I'm going to explain this, lets do this on person at a time._

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me..."

"**Didn't want me to want me to worry about you! Dude, I'm your big brother. It's my job!"**

"I know that now, but just hear me out..."

_Dean nods so I continue._

"It started a little after we finished dealing Bloody Mary. I was going to say something after that but then Ellicott and the Roosevelt Asylum came up. I was going to say something after Max but the Bender's messed that up. And well, here we are"

_Dean was quiet so dad spoke up._

"But what exactly Is an "In between"?

"All I know is sometimes when I'm unconscious or sleeping, I know what's going on. I just can't do anything about it."

_When neither dad nor Dean said anything, I went on._

"There's also something else I need to tell you..."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Something To Say

A/N: I know you're gonna hate me for this, but it turns out ok..

To Be Continued...

"There's also something else I need to tell you."

"**That doesn't sound good..."**

"What is it son?"

"I'm..." _I laugh. How am I going to say this?... _

"**I'm..."**

"Dead."

"**What do you mean dead, your laying right there!"**

"This isn't funny Sammy."

"It's not meant to be dad... I really am dead. All this.." _I wave my hands around. _"Isn't real. Yes, your on the way to the hospital, but I, umm died on the way."

"**Sammy... If and I stress IF you are dead, then how are you here? "**

"Psychic boy wonder, remember? But seriously, I'm here for a reason. When we were in the Impala, I had some time to think."

"About?"

"Us."

_Dean looks around._

"**What about us?"**

"Thank you."

"**For...?"**

"Everything."

"**No Sam, don't start that 'I'm gonna die, so lets say all our goodbyes' crap!"**

"Dean, one I'm already dead. And two this isn't goodbye. Now listen, I wanted to tell you thanks, for taking care of me. Looking out for me, keeping me out of trouble..." _I think for a second. _"Keeping me out of enough trouble." _I smile._ "Even though I may not say it, I appreciate it."

"Dad?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry about the way thing are between us. I don't hate you dad. I may not like most of the things you do, but I think now I may understand them."

"It's okay Sammy. I'm sorry too, about college, about having to raise you boys like this. About putting the hunt first. I just wanted us to be a family."

"**We know dad, we know." **_Dean turns over and looks at me. That when I see his eyes are glossy. _**"So, now what?" **_He asks, even though he knows the answer._

"Now I go.." _We're no longer in a hospital room, we're in the middle of nowhere standing on some road. Dad and Dean look around a little surprised. I look at them. _

"So, I'll see you around..." _then I turn around and start walking down the road..._

**One Month Later...**

_John is at the hospital desk signing some papers. Dean is right next to him. They both walk out the hospital and out to John's truck that Bobby fixed and towed in front the hospital. They get in and John starts the truck. Dean is looking out the window. John looks over to Dean._

"It's not your fault son. There was nothing you could have done."

_Dean doesn't say anything. he just continued looking out the window. They drive about 3 hours before they stop at a motel. Dad, checks them in. Dad's on the computer, possibly looking for the next gig. Dean's laying on his back on the bed. His eyes are closed, but it's obvious he's awake. _"So, where are we going next?" _Both dad and Dean look up toward the chair next to the T.V. I get up and turn around. They look like they just seen a ghost, no pun intended. Dean is the first to say anything._

"**Sammy? How...what?**

"Nice to see you to, Dean."

"Sam, I thought you were dead."

"I am. But an hour after I left, I thought it might not be such a good idea to leave you two by yourself for long" _Dean and dad both laugh._

"**Yeah, right."**

"So," _I say again. _"Where are we going?"

_Dad walks over to the laptop. _

"Ft. Myers, Florida."

**Fin.**

_I know people are gonna hate me for this but it's what happens when I write my self in a corner._


End file.
